


i'm here

by rubyliam



Series: fourtris oneshots [3]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyliam/pseuds/rubyliam
Summary: Tris at least had braved through the pain when she had seen her father shot, instead continuing to get Tobias out of the simulation. Now, Tris wasn’t sure if the tears in her own eyes were from the pain of the bullet wound or the loss of her parents.





	i'm here

The train moved on the tracks, getting closer to the fence, to Amity, every second that passed. Tris was on the floor, a hand wrapped around her shoulder as she looked at Tobias with tears in her eyes. She shook her head, turning her face away from where he stared at her.

“Don’t do it. It doesn’t even hurt that much. We can wait to take it out.”

There was a bullet lodged in her arm. Marcus, Caleb, and Tobias were all crowded around her, her free hand squeezing Tobias’s.

“We can’t, and you know that.” Tobias’s voice was deep, but he let his emotions creep in on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, showing his concern, and his nose flared, showing his anger. He was angry that she was hurt, angry at the person who had shot her. “I know it will hurt, but we need to get it over with before it leaves an infection, okay?” Slowly, Tobias’s eyes scanned her own. “You’re strong enough to take this.”

Tris didn’t believe that she was anymore, though. Her brother’s eyes were still red and irritated from crying. Tris at least had braved through the pain when she had seen her father shot, instead continuing to get Tobias out of the simulation. Now, Tris wasn’t sure if the tears in her own eyes were from the pain of the bullet wound or the loss of her parents.

Tobias, with care in his rough hands, turned Tris onto her side. He leaned down so his face was in front of hers, and Marcus knelt in front of Tris’s wound. Not moving her eyes from Tobias’s, her boyfriend glanced silently to Marcus, watching him as he lifted a needle to Tris’s back. He had taken it from the safe house, from sewing kit. When the needle first touched Tris’s skin and she visibly flinched, Tobias looked back down to her. 

Even as Marcus began to dig the bullet out of her shoulder, Tobias looked at Tris only and said, “I have something to tell you. I just don’t know whether or not you will be frightened.”

Tris’s lips parted, the pain jumping in sparks all over her back, building a path of agony along the way. Tobias squeezed her hand, letting her know that it was there--that he was. Getting this response, Tris gripped Tobias’s hand, closing her eyes tightly. “You should--” she said, gritting her teeth. “You should know better.”

“Fine,” Tobias replied, and the breathless tone of his voice made Tris look at him again. “Then I love you.”

The words were out of his mouth right before Marcus flicked the needle out, pulling at the bullet. Tris let out a big breath, blinking the few tears from her eyes. It had hurt less after the bullet wasn’t stuck in her skin, but the place it had struck still stung.

“I know it hurts.” Tobias pulled her onto his lap and Tris tucked her face into his neck. Marcus had taken off his cotton shirt, a tank top underneath, and Tobias was holding it against Tris’s wound, using it as a cloth to collect the blood. “I’m here.” He kissed her forehead. Their hands found each other and clasped together as the light of the traumatic day disappeared


End file.
